narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KakaNaru
The Couple KakaNaru (Japanese カカナル KakaNaru) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kakashi Hatake and W:C:NARUTO:Naruto UzumakiNaruto Uzumaki, in which Kakashi plays the dominant role and Naruto the submissive role. Their Relationship 'Part I' Prologue — Land of Waves Arc Naruto is introduced as one of the three students that Kakashi Hatake was to mentor. Kakashi was chosen to train Team 7 in order to keep the Nine-Tails in Naruto contained and to ensure Sasuke does not tread a dark path, since they had similar traits that would allow Kakashi to better understand him. During the bell test, Kakashi was amazed with Naruto's clone technique, but Naruto still failed to get the bell from Kakashi. Later, Naruto was caught by Kakashi for eating lunch all by himself. After failing the first test, he is later scolded by Kakashi along with the rest of his teammates for not working together to get the bell. However, after Sakura and Sasuke give him their own lunch, the entire team manages to pass. When fighting Zabuza, Kakashi is shown worrying about Naruto and Sasuke, who are trapped in Haku's jutsu, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. After the mission is completed, on their way home, Naruto remarked to Kakashi that, even though Haku and Zabuza were their enemies, he still liked them. Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc Kakashi rushed out to track down Sasuke after knowing Sasuke defected from the village. Using his ninken, Kakashi was able to locate a defeated Naruto, with Sasuke long gone. Unable to pursue Sasuke because of a fresh rainfall and due to Naruto's current condition, Kakashi carry Naruto back to the village to recover. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc After Naruto's return to the village, Kakashi was given, by Naruto, the newest edition to the Icha-Icha series. Later, Kakashi had Naruto and Sakura take another bell test, with the real objective being to actually capture the bells, to see how much they have improved. Later, Naruto and Sakura resorted to trying to spoil the plot of the most recent Icha-Icha novel, throwing Kakashi off guard and allowing them to take the bells. When word reached Konoha that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, Team Kakashi was sent to rescue Gaara. Inside the Akatsuki hideout, Deidara and Sasori are arguing, whilst ignoring Naruto who is yelling at them. Then, Deidara taunts Naruto and fly away on one of his techniques with Gaara, after Sasori tries to hit him. Naruto chases Deidara and Kakashi follows, leaving Sakura and Chiyo to fight Sasori by themselves. Kakashi realises that he cannot waste time with Deidara, and uses his Mangekyo Sharingan and its Kamui ability in an attempt to remove his head, but his aim was poor and he was only able to sever an arm. Nevertheless, Naruto was able to retrieve Gaara. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Arc Upon Team Kakashi's return to Konohagakure, Kakashi learned that they failed in capturing Sasori's spy and of their defeat by Sasuke. He then revealed that he had been brainstorming ideas on how to help their training and ultimately came up with an idea that worked only for Naruto; he would help him create a new and powerful technique that would allow Naruto to possibly surpass him. Being discharged from the hospital soon after, Kakashi explained that using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique would allow Naruto to gain experience from each clone when he undoes the technique. Using special paper that responds to chakra, Kakashi helped Naruto learn that his chakra nature was wind-affiliated. With Yamato's help in keeping the Nine-Tails suppressed Kakashi was amazed at how fast Naruto was mastering his wind nature. Later, Kakashi revealed that this training was to allow Naruto to combine his Wind chakra with his Rasengan to create a brand new technique attempted by the Fourth Hokage; to demonstrate his point, Kakashi showed Naruto that he could perform the Rasengan as well, but couldn't add his Lightning chakra to it. When Naruto perform the rasengan with his clones, Kakashi tells Naruto that he really starting to like Naruto which disgusted Naruto. Upon hearing that Asuma Sarutobi had been killed in a battle with Akatsuki, Kakashi decided to lead Team 10 in avenging him, as Naruto had already advanced in his training beyond needing Kakashi's assistance. He left Yamato in charge of overseeing Naruto's training, and had Shikamaru work with him on the plan of attack. While Hidan fell to Shikamaru, Kakuzu intended on taking Kakashi's and the remaining members of Team 10's hearts to replace the ones he lost, with three hearts remaining intact. In the nick of time, Naruto and the rest of Team Kakashi came to their aid. Using his new Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Naruto was able to crack Kakuzu's fire and wind hearts, leaving Kakuzu defeated. This gave Kakashi the opportunity to finally finish the Akatsuki member off with another Lightning Cutter. Kakashi along with Yamato are later summoned to Kakuzu's autopsy by Tsunade who labels Naruto's new technique as a kinjutsu and orders that he never uses it again because of the detrimental side-effects. Afterwards Kakashi finds Naruto at Ramen Ichiraku and ends up having to feed him his noodles. As Kakashi attempts to tell him what Tsunade says, Naruto interrupts him telling him not to stop him from progressing. Pain's Assault Arc While the exhausted Naruto was returning to the village, Kakashi found him and carried him back. He was greeted by the entire village and celebrated as a hero. Five Kage Summit Arc When news reaches Konoha of Sasuke's actions in the Land of Lightning, Naruto asks Kakashi and Yamato to take him to the Land of Iron so that he can ask the Fourth Raikage to forgive Sasuke. Kakashi and Yamato agreed, but when they arrived and spoke with A, the Raikage refused his request and berated Naruto for standing up for a criminal. During their stay at a motel in the Land of Iron, Tobi confronts Naruto. Having expected him, Kakashi and Yamato attack him. When Sasuke was about to kill Sakura, Naruto arrives in time to save her, and Kakashi furious at Sasuke's mercilessness, he tries to finish him off. Naruto halts Kakashi in order to speak with Sasuke, who gloats about having killed Danzō. Tobi and Zetsu soon arrive and Kakashi, at Naruto's request, allows them to leave with Sasuke without incident. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc After Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode was cancelled, Kakashi stands alongside Guy, who uncharacteristically says that he felt old seeing Naruto come so far which somewhat shocks Kakashi. Kakashi then tells him that their youth wasn't over just yet which seemingly gets Guy back to his old self. He is later seen mobilised beside Might Guy, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B in his full Eight-Tails form preparing to assault Tobi and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Launching an attack with his shadow clone, Kakashi called to Guy who followed up with an attack followed by B and Naruto, the latter of which continued to taunt Tobi despite his advisement against it. While Naruto and Guy battle Tobi, Kakashi focuses on the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Kakashi then tries to use Kamui on the the statue to remove it's head, however the statue seems to have nullified the attack which confuses Kakashi. He then infuses a kunai with Lightning Release and calls out to B to launch him. Launching across the battlefield, Kakashi easily cuts through a rock that separated him from Naruto and launches the kunai at Tobi who becomes intangible and kicks the kunai towards Naruto. Kakashi uses Kamui once again to warp away the kunai. Regrouping as the last attack seemingly fails to land, the shinobi wonder how they were going to defeat Tobi. Noticing the slight crack in Tobi's mask, Kakashi denies the fact that it was made by Naruto's last attack, and noted that the crack was too sharp to have been made by an impact like that. Realising what had made the gash in the mask, Kakashi called out to his comrades to aid him in testing his hypothesis. Climbing into B's hand the three shinobi are launched across the battlefield, and after Guy and Naruto respectively attacked Tobi, just before the masked man phased through Naruto's Rasengan, Kakashi used Kamui to send the Rasengan to the other dimension. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc When Kakashi uses his new Susano'o ability to create Kamui-based shuriken and negate the chakra-summoning ability of Kaguya's beast-form, Naruto shows clear sign of amazement and comments on the superiority of his Susano'o, camparing it to Sasuke's. Soon, Kaguya regains control of herself and transforms her beast-form into a collosal Truth-Seeking Ball. Kakashi then calls his former students and shares his plan with them. Quickly enacting this plan, Team 7 is able to coordinate their efforts and penetrate Kaguya's defenses to land a decisive blow on her. Seeing how well Team 7 worked together, Kakashi cheerfully exclaims that he likes them. Evidence *Kakashi has carried Naruto twiceManga: Chapter 235, 450 *Kakashi said to Naruto that he really starting to like NarutoManga: Chapter 330 *In the Inheritors of the will of fire: Naruto Shippuden movie 3, he clearly shows interest in Naruto after the blonde returns the bells. *During the Ninja war against Madara, while fighting Obito. Kakashi thinks about protecting Naruto first. *Naruto said he likes Kakashi for his good looks. Quotes Naruto to Kakashi - Chapter 4 *''" "And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"'' Kakashi to Naruto - Chapter 16 *''"I can see where a thing like that would be hard to accept… but it's a fact you'll have to live with. This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you… and stronger than me."'' Kakashi to Naruto - Chapter 330 *''"I'm really starting to like you"'' Naruto to Kakashi - Chapter 616 *''"That's why we endure… We are ninja. I will never forget. And anyway, that wound means that my friends are still inside me. The real friends are not the ones I created in my dreams not to get hurt… That would be erasing the real ones. It can work as a curse but I don't care… I want to keep the real Neji here!!"'' Among the Fans KakaNaru is fairly a popular couple in fandom. It is most likely supported because of their teacher and student relationship. Their rival couples are KakaSaku, KakaSasu, SasuNaru, KakaObi, MinaKaka and KakaRin. Trivia *The 3rd Naruto Shippuden movie; Inheritors of the Will of Fire. Naruto is solely focused on Kakashi and Kakashi thinks of Naruto before going on the mission. During the end of the movie, the brief exchange between them that makes Naruto run off flustered. References Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Yaoi couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Large age difference couples